fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Faye (Shadows of Valentia)/Supports
With Alm C support * Faye: There you are, Alm! * Alm: Hello, Faye. How's it going? * Faye: I'm doing just fine now. Seeing your face is always a bright spot in my day. * Alm: Heh. Well, I'm glad it's not a low point. * Faye: Now, shall I head back out there and slay more of your enemies for you?! * Alm: Slay...enemies for me? Um... Er, I would hope you're doing it for a better reason than just...me. * Faye: Oh! Is THAT what you want? ...Because I'll do it. I'll fight for any cause you desire! Just promise you'll be watching, Alm! Promise to look at me! * Alm: Faye, I... Look, just please be careful, all right? B support * Faye: Alm! * Alm: Hey, Faye. How are things? * Faye: Things are UTTERLY FANTASTIC! ...Aren't you going to ask me why? * Alm: Um... Wh...why? * Faye: Well! Remember when you sat next to me at dinner yesterday? You gave me that leftover heel of bread you didn't want! * Alm: You're excited about...bread? * Faye: No, silly! You touched my hand! ...I was up all night thinking about it. Oh, but don't worry—I drank a bunch of tea, so I'm ready to kill in your name! Just point me at your enemies and watch me go! * Alm: Um, that's... Wow. I guess I'm glad she's able to find happiness in the...little things? (But I'm worried about the toll this war is taking on her...) A support * Faye: Alm... * Alm: Hey, Faye... * Faye: Our journey will be over soon, won't it? And because of that, there's something I need to tell you. I know now probably isn't the best time in the world, but I have to get it out. * Alm: All right. I'm listening. * Faye: There's a dream I have... Or more of a wish, I suppose. But I dream that after the war is over, you'll return with me to Ram Village. We'll have a little garden... We'll hunt our own food... And we'll never have to fight another battle for as long as we live! Pretty good dream, don't you think? * Alm: Yeah, it's...it's nice. * Faye: So do you think it'll come true? * Alm: I'm sorry, Faye, but...no. I'm not going back to the village. I can't. Not anymore. There are too many things left for me to do. But I'll always be thankful for you and all my friends back home. I never would have found my place in the world if it wasn't for you. You're very special to me, Faye. Just...not in the way you want. So knowing all that, will you keep journeying with me anyway? * Faye: Oh, I suppose. This IS a pretty grand adventure, after all. Still, I thought that if I came with you, we'd find something together that... Oh, never mind. I should've known such a thing wasn't really possible. But I'd like to keep my feelings for you, if that's all right. At least until we part? Will you allow me that much? * Alm: Of course, Faye. With Silque C support *'Silque:' Hello, Faye. *'Faye:' Oh, Silque! We seem to keep running into each other here on the battlefield. *'Silque:' Yes, well, I was hoping we could get to know each other better. There are so few of us women fighting alongside Sir Alm, after all. And there are many things I wish to talk about that aren't for the ears of men. *'Faye:' Well, um... I don't think that kind of friendship is for me. Sorry. *'Silque:' Huh? *'Faye:' I'd rather spend time near Alm than stand about gossiping. No offense. Anyway... Good luck, I guess! (Faye leaves) *'Silque:' What in Mila's name just happened? B support *'Silque:' Faye! There you are! *'Faye:' Hello again, Silque. You sure are persistent. *'Silque:' I would like to make a proposal. If you don't like gossip, why don't we talk about Sir Alm? He's something we can bond over, don't you think? *'Faye:' Talking about Alm isn't fun unless Alm himself is there. Look, it's okay. Not everyone has to be friends, right? (Faye leaves) *'Silque:' Faye? ...Faye? *sigh* I've lost her again... A support *'Faye:' Hello, Silque. *'Silque:' Faye? I thought you'd never speak to me again. *'Faye:' Weeeell... After you stopped approaching me, I realized I kinda... miss your company. I guess I needed a friend after all. Sorry I was so rude. *'Silque:' Oh, it's all right. It's just nice to feel missed. And now we can finally talk! *'Faye:' Hee hee. You're a good person, Silque, even if your tongue does like to wag. I'm still not one for gossip, but I would like to know more about you. Maybe we can talk again soon? *'Silque:' That would be lovely! Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Supports